Citas con la psicóloga
by Eishel
Summary: OneShot: Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger se tienen declarada la guerra, sus discusiones han llegado a tal extremo, que el profesor Albus Dumbledore ha tomado una decisión.


******Disclaimer**: Los personajes pertenecen a la excelente escritora JK Rowling, yo solo juego con ellos ;) .

**Summary:** _Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger se tienen declarada la guerra, sus discusiones han llegado a tal extremo, que el profesor Dumbledore ha tomado una decisión._

* * *

**Citas con la psicóloga  
**

**Capítulo uno:**

Citas con la psicóloga.

"_No hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver"_

**.**

**Primera cita.**

-Veras cuando se entere mi padre. – Masculló entre dientes.

Hermione rodó los ojos exasperada. Llevaban un cuarto de hora esperando frente a una de las puertas del tercer piso. Hermione estaba apoyada en la pared y no había hablado desde que el profesor Dumbledore les había pedido que esperaran allí. En cambio, Draco no dejaba de caminar de un extremo a otro del pasillo, repitiendo una y otra vez, lo que haría Lucius Malfoy cuando se enterara lo que el _viejo chiflado_ le había obligado hacer.

El joven rubio, para alivio de la morena que estaba empezando a irritarse, dejó de despotricar cuando la puerta frente a Hermione se abrió.

-Señor Malfoy, Señorita Granger. ¿Podrían entrar a mi oficina?- Una mujer de aspecto agradable les sostuvo un brazo hacia la puerta.

Los chicos ingresaron reticentes a la improvisada consulta que habían preparado para ellos, y se quedaron de pie en el centro de la sala.

-Soy la Doctora Sullivan. – Dijo estrechándoles la mano. - Y estoy aquí por petición del profesor Dumbledore para intentar ayudaros.

La Doctora se sentó tras un majestuoso escritorio de caoba, y agarró de su maletín un pergamino, una pluma y un tintero. Lo colocó todo minuciosamente sobre el escritorio y sosteniendo la pluma entre sus dedos, dirigió una amable sonrisa a los chicos.

-Tomen asiento, por favor.

Los dos se dejaron caer a la vez sobre el sofá de dos plazas. La Doctora Sullivan alzó su ceja derecha, y acto seguido, garabateó rápidamente unas palabras en el pergamino.

_A pesar que se _'odian'_, toman asiento juntos, ignorando las sillas individuales_.

Draco frunció el ceño cuando la vio escribir. _¿Qué coño hace?. _Se moría por saber lo que había puesto, no llevaban ni dos minutos allí dentro, ni siquiera habían hablado, y ella ya había tomado nota de algo. Aun así, mantuvo su rostro impasible, no dejando mostrar que le había perturbado las acciones de la Doctora.

-Bien. Entonces, empecemos. - Habló la Doctora Sullivan - ¿Por qué creen que están aquí?.

Eso mismo llevaban preguntándose ellos desde que Dumbledore les dio la noticia. ¿Por qué?. Cuando Draco le preguntó, el mago respondió que para mejorar las relaciones entre casas. A Hermione le irritó esas palabras, había muchos más alumnos de diferentes casas que no se llevaban bien, prácticamente todo Gryffindor odiaba a Slytherin y viceversa. ¿Por qué precisamente eran ellos los que tenían que ver a una psicóloga?.

-No lo sé. – susurró la morena tras unos minutos de silencio, en el que, tanto Draco como ella se habían sumergido en sus pensamientos.

-¿Frustrada por no tener la respuesta, Granger?. – Preguntó con malicia el rubio mirándole con superioridad.

Hermione enrojeció de furia. _Estúpido arrogante_. Iba a defenderse, pero la Doctora Sullivan al ver que se avecinaba una discusión, intercedió.

-¿Usted tiene la respuesta, señor Malfoy?.

El chico le miró con sus penetrantes ojos metálicos, intentaba intimidarla, pero la Doctora no se dejó amedrentar, y le mantuvo la mirada hasta que éste la desvió.

-No. – Siseó malhumorado.

_El chico se muestra arrogante, superior tanto a Hermione Granger como a mí. _

-¿Qué está escribiendo?. – Preguntó fríamente el rubio.

La Doctora Sullivan alzó la cabeza del pergamino y lo miró con curiosidad.

-Anotó aspectos que me llaman la atención sobre vosotros. ¿Le molesta?.

-Sí – Afirmó rotundo. – No me gusta que me analicen.

-Estamos con una psicóloga, Malfoy. Es su trabajo analizarnos. – Le explicó la morena como si fuera un niño pequeño.

-Nadie te ha pedido tu opinión _sangre sucia_ – Pronunció con despreció.

Hermione apretó los puños tras las palabras del chico, gesto, que no pasó desapercibido por la Doctora. Suspiró, y volvió a interceder.

-No sé preocupe, Señor Malfoy. Tomaré las notas al final de la sesión. – Resolvió, dejando la pluma sobre el escritorio.

Draco sonrió abiertamente en dirección a la morena, que miraba a la Doctora Sullivan sin poder creerlo.

-Volvamos al tema principal. Ninguno ha sabido responderme por qué están aquí. – Comentó la Doctora. – Digamos que vuestra relación no es muy_ fluida_. Y yo voy hacer que eso cambie.

Ambos chicos comenzaron a reír dejándola perpleja.

-Lo que usted está pidiendo Doctora Sullivan, es_ imposible_. – Argumentó Hermione.

-Es lo más estúpido que he escuchado en mi vida. – Apoyó Draco.

-¿Por qué?. – Se interesó la Doctora.

Hermione se sentó recta en su asiento y miró fijamente a la mujer frente a ella.

-Estamos hablando de Draco Malfoy y de mí. – Dijo como si eso lo explicara todo. La Doctora Sullivan seguía mirándola sin entender. Hermione se exasperó. – Nos hemos odiado desde que pusimos un pie en Hogwarts, no puede pretender venir cuatro años después a cambiar eso. ¡No nos soportamos!. _Punto_.

- ¿Usted está de acuerdo con esto, señor Malfoy?. – Preguntó mientras se giraba para mirarlo.

- Por una vez, le doy la razón a Granger. – Soltó las palabras con esfuerzo.

La Doctora Sullivan estaba desconcertada.

-Entonces. Cuéntenme el porqué de ese _odio_.

Ninguno de los dos hizo intento por hablar. Se mantuvieron en sus sitios sin ni siquiera hacer ruido al respirar.

-Señorita Granger, ¿por qué no empieza usted?. – La animó.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

-Él siempre está insultándome.– Hermione habló con parsimonia, eligiendo bien sus palabras. - Aprovecha cualquier oportunidad para infravalorarme.

-¡Tú también me insultas, Granger!. – Gritó Malfoy indignado.

-Señor Malfoy, deje que su compañera acabé de hablar. Luego vendrá su turno. – Ordenó con amabilidad la Doctora.

Draco bufó, se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada a la pared de su derecha. Ignorando a ambas mujeres.

-Continúe, por favor.

-Me gasta continuamente bromas pesadas. Cuando era más pequeña me jalaba del pelo, me hacia la zancadilla, hacia levitar mis libros. Una vez me dejo encerrada en el baño de las chicas y llegué tarde a la clase de Pociones, Snape le quitó cincuenta puntos a mi casa. – Le envió una mirada de soslayo al rubio, que seguía sin mirarlas. – El otro día me quemó la túnica en clase de pociones.

-¡Eso fue un accidente!. – Se defendió.

-¿También fue un accidente cuando convertiste a mi gato en una piedra?. – Preguntó enfadada.

-Era demasiado molesto, se parece a su dueña. – Dijo sonriendo en su dirección. Hermione apretó sus labios en una fina línea, y volvió su atención a la Doctora.

-Es un engreído, caprichoso, narcisista y promiscuo. Se creé con derecho a pisotear a todo el mundo, solo porque él es _sangre pura_ – Sentenció la morena.

La Doctora Sullivan iba tomando nota mental de todo lo que estaban diciendo para luego no olvidar apuntarlo. Dirigió una mirada a Draco, el cual estaba de brazos cruzado con cara malhumorada.

-Señor Malfoy, ¿Por qué no congenia con la señorita Granger?. – Lo incitó a hablar.

-Es una maldita sabelotodo, marimandona y metomentodo, ha podido comprobarlo antes cuando se ha metido en nuestra conversación sin ser invitada. – Masculló. – Es amiga del ejército pobretón y de San Potter. Además de _sangre sucia_. – Comento con voz impersonal.

-¡Te odio!. – Gritó Hermione poniéndose de pie y encarándolo.

-¡No más que yo!. – Respondió el chico poniéndose también en pie.

-De acuerdo. ¡Se acabó!. – Ordenó la Doctora. – Mañana tendremos sesiones por separados.

**Segunda cita.**

-Bien, señorita Granger. Hoy estamos solas. – Sonrió. - ¿Por qué no me cuenta un poco sobre usted?.

-¿Qué quiere saber?. – Preguntó la leona acomodándose en el sofá.

-Perteneces a la casa de Gryffindor. ¿Está contenta en su casa?. ¿Se lleva bien con sus compañeros?. – Se interesó la Doctora.

-Sí. Mi casa es la de los valientes, por lo que estoy muy orgullosa de haber sido seleccionada para estar en ella. – Comentó con felicidad. – Me llevó muy bien con mis compañeros, en especial con Harry, y los hermanos Weasley.

-¿Se relaciona con alumnos de otras casas?. – Preguntó mientras giraba la pluma en sus dedos.

-Por supuesto, en su mayoría Ravenclaw, aunque también algunos Hufflepuff.

-¿No simpatiza con ningún Slytherin?. – Curioseó.

-No. Ellos no se juntan con los de mi _clase_. – Musitó.

-Tengo entendido que sus padres son muggles. ¿Es a eso a lo que se refiere con los de su _clase_?. – Preguntó anotando algunas palabras de la chica en un pergamino.

-Sí. – Respondió secamente.

-¿Es por eso que no se lleva bien con el señor Malfoy?. – Indagó.

Tardo unos segundo en responder.

-Es más _complicado._

A la Doctora Sullivan no se le escapo el atisbo de tristeza en sus ojos, ni en sus palabras carente de emoción.

-Tenemos tiempo. Explíqueme.

Hermione suspiró.

-Draco, entre otros Slytherin, suele meterse con los hijos de muggles o mestizos. – Era la primera vez que Hermione llamaba a Draco Malfoy por su nombre, hecho que sorprendió a la mujer. – En mi opinión, creó que están más influenciados por sus padres que los demás. Los otros Slytherin simplemente nos ignoran.

-Entiendo. Entonces, ¿por qué creé que él se ensaña con usted más que con los otros hijos de muggles?. – Preguntó interesada por su respuesta.

La morena pareció pensarlo por un momento. Luego suspiró y cerró los ojos.

-No lo sé. – Hermione se frustró al pensar que últimamente esa palabra salía mucho de su boca.

-Señorita Granger, porque no me habla de Malfoy. – Propuso. – Cosas que haya observado de él.

Hermione ordenó sus pensamientos antes de hablar.

-Es muy inteligente. Es de las pocas personas que igualan algunas de mis notas.

-Muy bien. ¿Qué más?. – La incitó.

La Gryffindor abrió los ojos y miró a un punto fijo en la pared. Sonrió débilmente.

-Es un excelente jugador de Quidditch, es el buscador de Slytherin. Practica para los partidos incluso los días que su equipo no tiene entrenamiento y da igual que llueva, nieve o haga sol. Su casa debe estar orgullosa de tenerlo como jugador. – Aseguró la morena con sinceridad.

La Doctora Sullivan sonrió abiertamente, y la animó a seguir con la mirada.

-Cuando se pone nervioso tiende a pasar su mano derecha por el pelo y desorganizárselo. – Hermione jugaba con sus manos en el regazo – En cursos anteriores siempre llevaba su cabello pulcramente peinado hacia atrás fijado con algún hechizo, parecía que una vaca le había pegado un lametón. – Río.- Me gusta más como lo lleva ahora.

La Doctora Sullivan estaba impresionada con las palabras de la chica. Para _odiarlo_, sabía muchos detalles sobre él.

-A mucha gente le asusta su mirada, supongo que por su color. Pero a mí no. Es divertido observar como su tono gris se oscurece o se aclara dependiendo con quién esté y si le agrada o no la conversación que está manteniendo. Como alza su ceja izquierda con gesto engreído. Tiene una sonrisa preciosa, aunque no muchos han podido disfrutar de ella – Sonrió. – A veces lo veo bromear con Blaise Zabini o Theodore Nott, y no me parece el chico déspota con el que siempre trato, lo que me hace pensar, que en el fondo no es un mal chico.

El sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta hizo que Hermione se callara asustada y tomara conciencia de todo lo que había estado hablando. Escucho de forma lejana como la Doctora Sullivan invitaba a pasar a quien fuera que hubiese pegado a la puerta.

-Señor Malfoy, que bueno verle, ¿ya es la hora?. – Preguntó más bien para ella fijándose en su reloj de pulsera.

Draco miró de soslayo a la morena que evitaba a toda costa mirarle, y ocultaba su cara sonrojada en sus manos. _¿Qué le pasaba?._

-Señor Malfoy, ¿sería tan amable de esperar fuera unos minutos?. – Preguntó la Doctora. – Estoy acabando con la señorita Granger.

Draco simplemente asintió con la cabeza, pero antes de salir volvió a mirar a Hermione. La Doctora Sullivan observó todos los gestos y actitudes por parte de la morena cuando el chico ingresó en la habitación, y como él había desviado su vista disimuladamente a la chica nada más entrar.

Hermione levantó la cabeza de sus manos y comenzó hablar con voz temblorosa.

-Yo… Doctora Sullivan yo… - Hermione no sabía que decir.

-Está bien, señorita Granger. Esto quedará entre nosotras. Hemos terminado – Anunció con una gran sonrisa.

**Tercera cita. **

-Me alegra verle, señor Malfoy. Póngase cómodo. – Lo invitó la Doctora. – Bien. Empecemos. Pertenece a la casa Slytherin, ¿se siente a gusto en su casa?.

-¿Qué le pasaba a Granger?. – Preguntó el chico ignorando a la mujer.

-Mi profesión no permite compartir con otras personas las conversaciones que mantengo con mis pacientes, señor Malfoy. Pero si está preocupado, déjeme decirle que la señorita Granger se encuentra perfectamente. – Le comunicó.

-Yo no estoy preocupado. – Masculló malhumorado. La Doctora sonrió débilmente tras sus palabras.

-Entonces, dígame señor Malfoy, ¿está a gusto en su casa?. – Volvió a repetir.

-Cualquier persona que pertenezca a la casa de Salazar Slytherin se siente a gusto en ella, Doctora Sullivan. – Comentó como si fuera lo más obvio.

-¿Siempre quiso estar en esa casa?.

-Por supuesto. Todo Malfoy desea ser seleccionado para Slytherin, de lo contrario, sería una deshonra. – Comentó cortante y desviando la mirada

-¿Qué significa para usted ser un Malfoy?.

-Un orgullo. Pertenezco a una de las mejores y más ricas familias. _Sangre pura_, por supuesto. – Musitó. La Doctora frunció el ceño.

-Entiendo. Hábleme de su padre, Lucius Malfoy. ¿Qué significa él para usted?.

-Mi padre es mi ejemplo a seguir. – Dijo con voz monótona. Parecía que lo tenía estudiado – Él siempre me ha enseñado como debo comportarme, con quien debo relacionarme y a quienes debo pisotear porque son inferiores. – Draco habló con sinceridad, hecho que lo sorprendió.

- ¿Personas inferiores como la señorita Granger?. – Preguntó la Doctora Sullivan.

Draco apretó la mandíbula y cuadro los hombros. La Doctora esperó unos minutos a que el chico contestara, pero no lo hizo.

-Señor Malfoy, ayer se refirió a su compañera con un apelativo poco halagador, _sangre sucia_. ¿Usted creé firmemente en la pureza de sangre?. – Presionó.

Draco estaba cada vez más incómodo.

-No. – Respondió sinceramente, para segundos después corregirse. – Sí.

La Doctora Sullivan lo miró sorprendida.

-¿No o sí, señor Malfoy?. – Preguntó estudiando las reacciones del chico con ahínco.

El chico pasó su mano derecha por su cabello, despeinándolo. La Doctora lo relaciono con nerviosismo, como le había aclarado hacia un rato Hermione Granger.

-No. – Susurró. – Prométame que no se lo dirá a nadie. Como se entere mi padre me mata. – Pidió angustiado.

-Todo lo que hablemos aquí es confidencial, señor Malfoy. Mis labios están sellados. – Le aseguró.

El chico pareció relajarse tras sus palabras.

-Bien, señor Malfoy. Hábleme de la señorita Granger. – Aquello sorprendió al joven, que le miró sin entender a qué se refería. – Cosas que usted haya observado sobre ella. – Aclaró.

El chico volvió a pasar la mano por su pelo, y suspiró.

-Es la más inteligente de nuestra generación. – Comenzó. No había ningún atisbo de burla o crueldad en su mirada. Sus ojos eran limpios. Hablaba con sinceridad. La Doctora se sorprendió al ver que todo lo que le había dicho la morena era cierto.

-Granger se esfuerza al máximo para conseguir las mejores notas, excelentes, quiere ser Premio Anual. La veo a diario en la biblioteca, entra después de comer y ya no sale hasta la hora de cenar. A veces, paso por allí y me quedo viéndola estudiar. – Draco cerró los ojos. – Puedo ver como se muerde el labio cuando algo no lo entiende, y como se jala el pelo hacia atrás cuando no le deja ver las letras de su libro. Siempre tiene las manos manchadas de tinta. Y no le importa ayudar a todo aquel que lo necesite aunque tenga que posponer sus deberes. – Suspiró, y miró a la Doctora Sullivan.

-Continua. Lo estás haciendo muy bien. – Le animó con una sonrisa.

-Ha… cambiado físicamente mucho en estos años. – Tragó en seco antes de volver hablar. – Está preciosa.

-Explícame entonces porque discutes con ella.

-Me gusta verla enfadada. – Reconoció. – Siempre alza la barbilla orgullosa, y me gusta como su nariz respingona apunta hacia arriba. Es divertido discutir con ella.

-¿Por qué no le dices todas estas cosas?.

Draco le miró como si se hubiera vuelto loca.

-Eso no es _posible_. A mi _Hermione_ no me gusta. Además, si mi padre se entera-

-No puede dejar que su padre controle su vida, señor Malfoy. – Le cortó. – Cada uno debe cometer sus propios errores. Además, yo en ningún momento e insinuado que le guste la señorita Granger. – Sonrió picara.

El joven rubio se quedó petrificado mirándola.

-Nacimos para ser felices no perfectos. Haga aquello que le haga feliz, de lo contrario, se arrepentirá toda la vida.

El joven se perdió en sus pensamientos por unos minutos, luego se levantó y abandonó la sala sin despedirse.

La Doctora Sullivan se encontraba en los terrenos de Hogwarts observando a lo lejos dos figuras. Una era una chica de pelo alborotado sentada contra un árbol y la mirada perdida en el horizonte, y la otra era un joven rubio que observa a la chica desde las sombras. La Doctora sonrió.

-No pensaba que nos fuera abandonar tan pronto Doctora Sullivan. – Comentó una voz profunda a sus espaldas. No tuvo que girarse para saber que se trataba de Albus Dumbledore.

-Mi trabajo aquí ha terminado.

-¿Puedo saber cómo ha conseguido que esos dos no discutan?. – Preguntó curioso el anciano mirando a los jóvenes.

-Simplemente les he abierto los ojos mediante palabras. Un simple _empujoncito_. Necesitaban que alguien les ayudara a entender lo que sentían. El resto tienen que solucionarlos ellos mismo.

Hermione seguía perdida en sus pensamientos, la conversación con la Doctora Sullivan se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza. Llevaba una hora allí sentada cuando escuchó los pasos de alguien acercándose, al girarse, sus ojos se agrandaron por la sorpresa, ahí estaba Draco Malfoy.

Él le miraba fijamente, con sus profundos ojos metálicos de un tono claro, que Hermione reconoció al instante. Era la primera vez que la miraba así.

Ella respondió a su insistente mirada sonriendo hermosamente.

Sobraban las palabras.

* * *

**_FIN._**

* * *

¿Les gustó? :) Espero que si.

Si os ha merecido la pena leerme déjenme un** review **que es GRATIS, y me hacen muy feliz :3

También las invito a pasar por mi otro oneshot 'Emociones en el baño' , y por la historia que recién acabo de comenzar 'La chica del pañuelo verde', que en los próximos días subiré la continuación ;)

Nos leemos.

Eishel.


End file.
